


Scared of it

by GinaVlogt



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Caring, Crush, F/M, Feelings, First Crush, First Period, Love at First Sight, period, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaVlogt/pseuds/GinaVlogt
Summary: Silverstream got her first period, without knowing what it is. Luckily Gallus is there to help and comfort her.Just some soft interaction between them.
Relationships: Gallus/Silverstream (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 6





	Scared of it

All the friends sat in the library, learning with snacks for the next test. Everyone except Silverstream. Ocellus sighed "I already read this book 3 times, I could describe the pictures on every page. Silverstream would point out funny details in the books and screech about it." Yona nodded "Where is friend of Yona?" Smolder shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe she found another pair of interesting stairs, right Gallus?", she poked his stomach with her elbow, on which he softly growled. Sandbar chuckled and put down his book, "Maybe someone should check?" Gallus nipped at his snack and his mind wanders off to Silverstream. He liked her, for a long time now. Her soft pink feathers playing around her perfectly shaped body, her wild mane-style filled with the calming blue of the ocean and the deep purple in her eyes, shining brighter than an amethyst. "-Gallus?", Smolder hit him again, hitting his shoulder this time. "Huh? What? Ehem, the answer is Celestia!", he shook his head a few times. "Someone was thinking about a special somepony!", Ocellus squealed exited. "No I wasn't!", Gallus answered gruffly. "I'm gonna look for Silverstream, all this book air is giving me a headache.", he stood up and left the library, slowly making his way to the dorms. "Is Yona only one seeing they really like each other?", all the others looked at her and answered synchronized, "Of course not.", before they fell in friendly laughter. 

Gallus raised his claw to knock on Silverstreams door, but stopped when he heard soft sobbing inside the room. He scratched the back of his head and gulped slightly, he wasn't really good in giving comfort, but Silverstream needed someone, and maybe she would trust him even more after this and they could go out someday and- No. Focusing on this moment is what he needed to do now. "S-Silverstream? Ehem we were all asking were you are and and I offered to look for you...Do you need something?" A cute sniffle came from inside, "No, I-I'm fine, please go!" He sighed and pushed the door open, "You're obviously not fine!", Gallus came near the bed where Silverstream was laying in a rather weird and cramped pose. "What's bothering you, Seashell?", he sat down before the bed, watching her face. She blushed slightly, "Stop calling me that!" Gallus noticed her leg in the back twitching and being pressed near her body and he cocked his head. "I don't want to talk to you about that!", she was almost screaming and then she started sobbing again. Maybe this was usually a hurtful thing to hear, but Gallus didn't let it impress him too much, because she needed help. "Hey now, please let me help you Silverstream." She whimpered and slightly moved her body to the side, underneath her was a big spot of blood, her gaze facing away from his. "I-I don't know why I'm bleeding, I wanted to see a d-doctor tomorrow, I just have this pain in my stomach..." His eyes widened as he realized, of course he had to be the one being in this situation. It couldn't be like Rarity or Fluttershy or literally anypony else, it had to be him. But he didn't want to leave her now like this. She was obviously scared, not knowing what's happening with her. He took a few calming breaths, "Alright, I'm probably the worst person to help you with this but you...You got your period. That's why you're bleeding and experiencing some pain." She looked at him, confusion filling her eyes, "My pe-what?" Gallus caughed slightly, searching the right words, while scratching his other front leg, "At a certain age girls can get well, uhm...pregnant and when they don't they get their period, it happens every month or so, I don't really know that much!" Silverstream saved the new learned information in her head, "But I don't want to get pregnant! I'm way too young!", she stated hysterically. Gallus took her claw between his to calm her down, "It's your decision when you want to get pregnant, I think the doctor can give you medication which prevents you from it. But with that...bloody thing you have to deal occasionally.", he was surprised how relaxed and professional he was sounding. "Oh...okey, but can I like, get through it better somehow?", she shifted a bit nearer to the griffin, his presence comforted her in a beautiful way. "Well. You should go and take a hot bath.", Gallus smiled and helped Silverstream up. She nuzzled his neck, before disappearing into the bathroom, which left him with a slight blush. He looked around the room and found some new bed sheets, some sweets and an unused towel. Gallus changed the bed sheets, then he put the towel on the spot where Silverstream was usually laying down to sleep or relax, to protect the bed from getting blood drowned again. The bowl with the sweets he did put on the bed too, so she could later on place it where she wanted it. With a small glance he checked if everything was fine and then he turned to leave the room, as he wanted to open the door, a soft voice hit his ears, "Can you please stay? Just for tonight?", Silverstream was standing next to the bed, looking at him with big eyes. "Are you sure? Don't you wanna be alone?", Gallus asked slowly. She shook her head, climbed on the bed and layed down on the towel Gallus has placed her there, "Please?" The Griffin sighed and smirked, "But I want chocolate too!" He climbed in next to her, cuddling him to her side. "Deal!", Silverstream smiled, rubbing her head against his neck, which made him purr a bit. Gallus put his wing protective over her, hiding her from the outside world, because this was their moment.


End file.
